Just Ask, Teme
by dobe-uchiha-teme
Summary: When Naruto takes off his shirt on a hot day and Sasuke can't stop staring.


**Title:** Just Ask, Teme.

**Rating:** M/NC-17 (slight yaoi)

**Pairings:** Narusasu (hinted Kakasaku)

**Summary:** When Naruto takes off his shirt on a hot day and Sasuke can't stop staring.

It was a sunny day, too sunny in fact. So one could not blame a certain boisterous blond ninja for stripping his orange jacket and the black wired mesh shirt underneath.

"Is it hot or what?" Uzumaki Naruto lamented, flinging his clothes onto a rock. He rolled up his pants and practically skipped towards the lake.

Naruto was not the only one suffering from this immense heat of the merciless sun.

Uchiha Sasuke gulped at the display of firm and tan muscles, watching the droplets of sweat drip down the other ninja's torso...(just past a brown erect nipple).

Yes. It's hot. _Too hot._

Ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha, he realised that his blond rival was doing nothing but exciting his very dormant libido.

Team 7 was now on a mission on the outskirts. Kakashi was away with Sakura collecting wood for the campfire. But Sasuke knew better. They were reanacting a scene from Icha-Icha somewhere else.

Despicable Kakashi.

Then again, who was he to call his sensei a pervert, when his own eyes travelled down to Naruto's well-endowed (but sadly cloth-covered) crotch area.

Sasuke gulped again.

"Hurry up teme! The water is so damn good!" Naruto splashed some water on his face and let out what seemed to be a sigh of utter relief.

"Yes I'm sure it's good." And so is your hot bod.

The raven haired ninja snapped out of his daydream and proceeded to remove his Jounin jacket.

He considered removing his dark undershirt, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was a sun burn or worse, an uneven tan. He liked his Uchiha pale skin, thank you very much.

Naruto pointed a finger and guffawed at the fully clothed ninja who was taking tentative steps toward him.

"Who in the right mind bathes in a lake wearing _that_?"

Unwilling to relent, Sasuke bent down to roll up his pants. (Currently, he was unaware of a certain dirty gaze on his hidden, but quite full buttocks)

"If you're bathing why aren't you naked dobe?"

_Oops,_ that didn't come out right. He blamed his libido.

"Heh, you want me naked, teme?"

"You wish." He tried to ignore Naruto's cheshire cat smile.

The flustered Sasuke quickly stepped into the water. The cooling effect was immediate as the light current splashed against his calves. He stepped towards Naruto, yet still keeping a safe distance away from the source of his lust.

"Oh come on. No one is here to look at your pale ass. Just take your shirt off and enjoy the water!"

"I said no."

As if a stoic Sasuke could stop the ultimate never-say-die-until-I-become-Hokage blond ninja.

"Stop being a stubborn prick." Naruto splashed some water at Sasuke, who barely evaded with an unhappy growl. "Come on, take it off!" Naruto jumped in front of him and proceeded to place his broad palms all over Sasuke's front.

"Stop touching me you Usuratonkachi!"

"Nah-ah. Not until you take it off!" Naruto grabbed the hem of the black undershirt and pulled it upwards.

Sasuke flapped his arms and ignored his brains telling him that was very un-Uchiha-like. He had more important matters at hand. He pushed Naruto in retaliation, who pulled back, and they were stumbling out of the lake onto the grass. Push, pull, push, pull.

Until Sasuke tripped over the dobe's foot and lost his balance.

"Oh shit!" He reached out for the nearest thing he could grab, which unfortunately turned out to be Naruto's pants. Naruto let go of the other man's shirt and struggled to keep his pants up.

"Oi not my pants teme!" But it was too late.

The next moment, Sasuke fell flat on the ground with a face full of cock.

…It was _huge_. Not as long as he thought, but thick and red.

_Oh god._

Sasuke felt the blood rush down south to wake his own little friend nestled in his pants, pants that were getting a little too tight.

"Shit! Get off me you Usuratonkachi!" Flustered and embarrassed, Sasuke attempted to push himself off the dobe, only to have his own hand disobey him by grabbing Naruto's dick.

A groan from the man under him.

_Oh god again._

Desperate, Sasuke pooled the chakra on his feet to prepare to fly away when suddenly, Naruto grabbed onto his wrist with equal strength.

Yes, the wrist of the hand holding his family jewels, and held it there firmly.

Feeling the other's chakra, Naruto quickly reached out and pulled the raven over his body, eliciting a moan from the blushing virgin when their crotches touched.

"Let me go dobe." It sounded rather reluctant.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He has been wanting to test his theory for a while now. What better time than this?

Sasuke shivered when he saw the fox-like grin on Naruto's face. He squirmed as the latter leaned upwards into his neck and whispered.

"Hey babe, who knew you like cock?"

"Shut up you idiot! Let me go!"

Before Sasuke could hide the blush spreading across his face, he felt a hand reaching down to cup his ass. Their erections rubbed deliciously, friction so undeniably good that it had Sasuke's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Oh _fuck_." He moaned as lust rekindled in his veins.

Smirking, Naruto blew a hot breath into his ear.

"All you had to do was ask, teme."

And Naruto proceeded to show Sasuke what he had been missing out in life.

~Few hours later~

Let's just say, when Kakashi and Sakura (limping a little) got back to the site, they weren't particularly surprised at the bodies wrapped around each other in deep slumber. Naked and utterly spent.

What surprised them though, was the fact that the Uchiha had sticky white substance flowing down his thighs from his little puckered entrance.

Kakashi groaned and dug his pockets for a five dollar note as Sakura grinned triumphantly.

"Heh, I told you so."

**A/N: Been in the narusasu fandom for a while now. Finally plucked up my courage and brain juice to pen this down. Heh, hope you liked it.**


End file.
